


The Least of Things

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"As a small token only of your friendship Sauron asks this," he said: "that you should find this thief," such was his word, "and get from him, willing or no, a little ring, the least of rings, that once he stole. It is but a trifle that Sauron fancies, and an earnest of your good will." (from "The Council of Elrond," LOTR)</p></blockquote>





	The Least of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dwimordene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dwimordene).



The perian and the man fought--though in truth  **fought**  seemed too weak a word--in the woods near Amôn Hen. Frodo had offered the Ring to Gandalf, and to that elf-witch. Why not to Boromir of Gondor? 

Yet they had not struggled for a gold trinket. Boromir had taken it three nights past, left his wedding band in Frodo’s pocket instead. His lady-wife lay dead, buried with the daughter she had died birthing. And Boromir guessed she would have understood. 

Still, he had longed for the hobbit’s trust. They might have marched south, and so have saved Gondor together.

**Author's Note:**

> "As a small token only of your friendship Sauron asks this," he said: "that you should find this thief," such was his word, "and get from him, willing or no, a little ring, the least of rings, that once he stole. It is but a trifle that Sauron fancies, and an earnest of your good will." (from "The Council of Elrond," LOTR)


End file.
